


Iron Rose

by Ventwindelle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, 双性转预警, 姐妹骨科情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 韦斯利小姐认为她应该去往更高的殿堂，而不是被拘于女性既定的命运。
Relationships: Anne Wesley Culling Smith/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington, England/Arthur Wellesley, Kitty Pakenham/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington, Napoleon Bonaparte/Arthur Wellesley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转预警！ooc预警！时间线错乱  
> 18岁的韦斯利小姐和21岁的帕克南先生  
> 不喜勿入，注意避雷  
> 我只是单纯的想搞性转的爵爷，自娱自乐

在英国，一个传统定义下的淑女是什么样的？温良贤淑，照顾好家庭，服从丈夫，教养儿女，不需要知晓太多事情，反正沙龙里贵妇们的谈话永远围绕着珠宝，服饰，和男人。政治，军事这些她们从不会去关心。

真是无聊透了。

“Artie ”

是母亲在催她换好衣服准备去参加舞会。

年轻的Wellesley小姐从飘窗上跳下来，合上了自己手上的《骑兵战术》，这是她从Richard那里偷来的，他不在都柏林发现不了自己书房里少了本书。

她是Wellesley家的长女，介于他们家的经济状况，她母亲迫切的希望她能嫁得一个好人家，缓解一下她家不宽裕的手头。

让莫宁顿夫人稍稍宽心的是自己长女还算得上漂亮，法语说的不错，小提琴拉的也好。她这几次在都柏林舞会上的表现也令莫宁顿夫人坚定了能给自己女儿找个好夫家的想法。

可惜她不知道，在她在社交界四处奔走的时候自己女儿背着自己和远在伦敦的长子写信，希望自己的兄长能把自己安排进军队。

在一般人看来，这个想法实在太过疯狂。可Wellesley并不这么认为，有先前法国的贞德作例子，她并不认为自己做不到。这也是她一遍遍写信骚扰Richard的原因。

终于，Richard被她烦的实在受不了，回信说他尽力而为，同时告诉自己妹妹对这事不要抱有太大希望。

“Artie，你看左边那个军官，听说是某个伯爵的远亲。”Andrew凑到她耳边，“他刚从印度捞了一笔，妈妈很是中意他。”

印度吗？Wellesley沉思着，的确是个好地方。

见到自己妹妹半天没有回应，Andrew继续说，“如果你不喜欢我就去劝妈妈放弃他，不用谢我，下次我结婚的时候你记得帮我一把。”

“嗯。”Wellesley心不在焉的应了一句，Andrew 把她拉到青年军官那边去，“妈妈说这次来的军官很多，你自己去挑，省得她选的人你不喜欢。”

Wellesley对这些军官并没有什么很大的兴趣，年轻军官们在女士和小姐面前炫耀着他们在欧洲，在世界各地的冒险，他们洋洋得意，不可一世的样子，无声的宣告着男人去征服世界，女人只要靠着征服男人就能够征服世界。

她嘴角露出温和的笑意，看似无意的向他们抛出几个问题，让他们一瞬间哑口无言。Wellesley敢保证她母亲这段时间就因为她的几句话全都白费了，但是为了她的计划能成功她不得不出此下策。

她想，终有一日，她会站在这群军官中间，告诉他们不是所有女人都是他们想的那样。

我是女性，但是我会做的比你们都要好。

“Wellesley小姐真是个风趣的人，”旁边站在青年打了个圆场，向她伸出手，“Carter Kite Pakenham ，Longford勋爵的弟弟，认识您是我的荣幸。”

Wellesley注意到这位青年有着一双明亮的眼睛，她赞美道，“您有一双漂亮的眼睛。”

“所以那天为什么要帮我解围？”她闻着情人身上清爽的气息，抚摸着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻笑，“你想要按照童话里说的那样英雄救美吗？”

Pakenham被撩拨的呼吸急促起来，少女发间的幽香萦绕在他的鼻端，清纯无害的香气对他来说却是世界上最致命的春药。他的手指在少女的每一寸肌肤上游走，很快就惹出对方敏感的喘息。

这些对于初尝禁果的少女是个不小的刺激，很快她的下身传来湿软的触感。Wellesley把嘴唇咬的发白，她想努力夺回自己身体的控制权，可惜被Pakenham看出了她的意图。他把Wellesley压倒在床上，少年人总是性子急躁的，他吻住少女的唇，然后急不可耐的就撞了进去。

Wellesley毫无防备的惊呼出声，她闭上眼睛感受着身体里的钝痛与快感，手紧紧抓住青年的背部，适应着青年的节奏。Pakenham在少女身体上运动，尚未完全开拓的甬道艰难的容纳着他的性器，吃痛的生理收缩着。他把她的笔直修长的双腿架起来，调整好姿势后渐渐加快了运动的频率。

从中获得快感的少女食髓知味的勾住Pakenham的后颈，任由对方在自己身体上行军。她的额头上溢着汗，眉头紧皱，瞳孔失神，这幅深陷情欲的模样让青年顿时感到自己的心跳加快，身下的动作又快了几分。他搂住对方的腰，发狠的用力朝深处撞去，没几下后就感到裹着自己的甬道开始激烈的收缩个不停，勾住自己的那两条腿紧绷，夹紧了自己的腰。

年轻人的身体渐渐交缠到了一处，迎来了极乐的巅峰。

“你不应该留在这里，Artie ”

Wellesley坐起来，一边整理衣服，一边笑着开口，“因为我家穷，不能带来大笔嫁妆，也不能提高你们的地位？你的家人是这么说的吗？”

“从我第一次见到你开始，我就知道你不是会听从家族安排去嫁给一个陌生人的女孩，生儿育女，操持家务，这些都不属于你。”青年摇摇头，认真的看着她的脸，仔细的观察她脸上的表情，“巴黎发生的事情你不是不知道，这是你展露抱负的最好时机，去军队吧。那里才是你的舞台。就像贞德那样，尽管多少人质疑抹黑她，可她的功绩始终无可撼动。”

Wellesley整理好衣服，站起身，吻上了青年的脸颊。

“我昨天收到了Richard的回信，他说事情都办好了。”

“重新认识一下，Arthur Wellesley，第73苏格兰高地团的掌旗官。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章和上一章没什么很大关系，主cp是亚瑟韦斯利和安妮韦斯利，继续英国圣女的养成之路。

已经是十一月了，临海的弗兰德斯并没有比都柏林暖和多少。亚瑟又给自己倒了杯冒着热气的红茶，等到温暖的液体尽数落入胃中，她才开始拿起笔。

_亲爱的安妮，_

_不知道你最近过的如何，开心吗？家里钱还够用吗？你认识了新的朋友吗？但愿你一切都好，反正我呆在弗兰德斯感觉相当的无聊。_

_我最近时常思考现实和我脑中的构想差距太大，当年贞德在战争中立下显赫的功劳，而现在欧洲的局势并不安定，可政府并不打算直接派军队介入。或许去海军是个比陆军要更好的选择，对于实行我的目标来说。_

_万分思念你的_   
_亚瑟_

收信人安妮韦斯利，是她的妹妹。

以前她在家中时，母亲并未对自己这个长女抱有太大希望，她只盼着这个在传统意义上各方面都不出众的女儿能嫁给一个家境殷实的贵族子弟，来缓解他们家紧张的经济状况。虽然亚瑟韦斯利讨厌自己日后的人生受困于后宅之中，但是对于未来的目标，她那时却没有任何想法。

她会拉小提琴，法语说的还算流利，在军事方面基于多年因为兴趣多看的书籍也积累了点自己的见解。

可是这又能怎么样？

在母亲和理查德质疑的目光中，她毅然决然的改了名字，进入军队。所幸安妮一直都支持她，她坚定的相信自己在军事当面拥有卓越才华。

“你为什么这样说？”

“凭我的眼睛和我的心，Artie。”

看完信后的安妮把信妥善地放到柜子里，她保存着亚瑟韦斯利写给她的所有信件。

有些事不足为外人道，她们心里清楚就好。

她拿起笔，开始回信。

_给我挚爱的姐姐，_

_我们这边一切都好，请勿挂心。原谅我，实话说，我现在还是觉得你的新名字逊毙了，阿尔托莉雅明显更好听。考虑你在军队里的不得已之处，这是我最后一次对你的名字发表评价。_

_说回军队的事，我的Artie，我一直都相信着你的出众才华，你千万不要妄自菲薄。如你所说，政府现在没有对法国进行军事行动的打算，那你可以按照你曾经对我说过的先去印度积攒功勋，政府绝不可能永远按兵不动，我确信你将会在我们对法国的战争中立下最伟大的功绩，你的名字将会闪耀在史册间，被永世传颂。_

_你爱的妹妹_   
_安妮_

写完信，安妮看见桌上放着的今天的报纸，扫了一眼，眉头紧促。

占据报纸头版的自然是在不列颠对岸的那个国家，她有预感，报纸上提及的来自科西嘉岛的波拿巴将会是革命浪潮中一股最强劲的激流。

也是她姐姐阿尔托莉雅，不，是亚瑟韦斯利所将要面对的最大对手。

她这样在日记中写到，

_“身处于这样充满动荡变革的时代中，没有任何一人能全然信任明天，我也不例外。_

_我唯一能够信任的，只有我的姐姐，亚瑟韦斯利。_

_在这个变化莫测的时代里固定不变的时刻。”_

在即将踏上返航旅程对一个星期之前，亚瑟韦斯利致信给她的安妮，告知自己即将回家的消息。

她有些感慨，这么多年过去，终于能见到这个妹妹。

也不知道这些年安妮过的好不好，每次她在信里都说自己很好，让亚瑟切勿担心。

可我又怎么可能不担心你呢，安妮？

_我爱的安妮，_

_想必你也从理查德那里听说了我要回来的事，许久不见，你一定比从前更漂亮了。我迫不及待的想要见你，可是我必须要先到伦敦去受勋。是的，我马上就是巴斯骑士。_

_你的Artie_

写到这，女少将想起上次兄长跟自己提起的帕克南家向他讨论自己的婚事，她思考一会，觉得还是要问问自己的妹妹，于是添上一句，

_另外，有件私事我想寻求你的意见，在你看来，我和帕克南家的婚事是否合适？_

收到亚瑟来信的安妮情不自禁地吻了吻信纸，她的奥德修斯历尽艰辛终于要回来了。

嗯，Artie是奥德修斯，可她却不是佩涅洛佩。

不，安妮转念一想，帕克南家的那个小子才是佩涅洛佩。说实话，她不喜欢那人，像佩涅洛佩，除了守在家里还有什么别的用处？

姐姐是我们不列颠的圣女，他怎么配得上？

所幸这点不愉快的情绪并没有困扰她太久，她提笔开始回信，

_致亚瑟韦斯利少将，_

_我同样期待和你的见面，我的Artie。至今我还记得你在我面前抱怨婚嫁的事，现在恭喜你终于得偿所愿了。当然，Artie，你施展才华的舞台远不止于一个印度。本来还想告诉你一些事，在信里讲不方便，等到我们见面再说吧。_

_以及，我不认为你和帕克南家的小子会是良配，如果你执意如此我也只能尊重你的想法。_

_提前告诉你，我在伦敦给你准备了个惊喜。_

_深爱你的_   
_安妮_

想到自己的计划，放下笔的安妮无意识的勾起嘴角，心情颇好的往信纸上撒了把沙子。

她非常期待Artie那时候的表情。

法兰西有贞德，而我们有你。

你是我们的希望，Artie。

和纳尔逊的交流的确使亚瑟韦斯利受益匪浅，对方也惊异于她身为女性所获得的功勋和军事才华。

他夸赞这位少将的军事才华，而这位在伦敦颇受瞩目的少将却笑着说她妹妹的军事造诣比她还要优秀。

“那时候我家除了她以外，所有人都认为我不可能获得想今天这样的成就。”

“只有安妮，只有她。”亚瑟韦斯利不顾失礼，低头看向别处，睫羽低垂，不知道在想什么。

亚瑟韦斯利从白厅出来，就望见了站在远处广场上笑的一脸灿烂的安妮。

她走过来，亲了亲亚瑟的脸颊，“怎么样，喜欢这个惊喜吗？”

亚瑟韦斯利伸手抱住了她的妹妹，说，“这么多年了，安妮。你一直是最重要的那一个。”

安妮脸上露出一个和亚瑟记忆中一样的完美漂亮的笑容，她回抱亚瑟，低声说道：“欢迎回来，奥德修斯……还有，我爱你，Artie。”

“我也是。”

在那些漫长艰难的年岁过后，她们终于如同一对久别重逢的恋人一般紧紧相拥在了一起。

这一天，伦敦阳光明媚，时有微风拂过。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟柯克兰在印度偶遇了亚瑟韦斯利，他发现了属于他们不列颠的圣女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性转避雷，有洁癖者勿入，ooc预警，有历史错误请指出

多年以后亚瑟回想起自己第一次见到韦斯利的那个下午，残阳如血，把广袤的平原渲染的浓烈如火，给人一种不安之感。

她站在裸露出地面的高大岩石上，用望远镜观察着周遭地形，过了一会，她把东西收好，带着严肃审慎的表情回头向上司报告。

亚瑟那时候并没有在意她说了什么，他看着韦斯利，依稀回想起了很久以前的一位故人。

不，也谈不上是故人。

他自嘲道，说是他老对手的故人还差不多。

不过确实是很久以前了。

亚瑟从一时的恍惚中回神，他突然萌生出不想再呆下去的念头。他只向身边人说了几句，不顾其他人的目光便匆匆离去。

为什么想要离开？

他自己也不知道。

虽然印度人肯定是她这辈子见过最糟糕的一类人，但是平心而论，这印度的夜晚的确别用一番风味。

漫步在星空下的韦斯利来到白日里自己观察的那片平原，思索着即将到来的战斗。

“这么晚出来不怕生病？”

韦斯利闻声回头，看到那位连招呼都不打就自顾自离开的青年就站在她身后，脸上带着一种似有似无笑意。

青年相貌英俊，金发碧眼，除此之外就是他那双粗的非常有特色的眉毛。

“你有什么事？”

“你还没回答我的问题。”

韦斯利看青年挑起那双粗眉毛，终究是没忍住笑意，“那你呢？你不怕生病。”

“我有事要做，”青年指了指远处的平原，摆出一副你懂得表情。

“亚瑟柯克兰。”亚瑟伸出手。

“亚瑟韦斯利。”女军官握上去，笑容得体。

“亚瑟？”他提出自己的疑问，“仿佛没有哪家的父母会给女儿取这个名字。”

“我自己改的，”她随即解释道，“在军队里取个男性名字还是要方便一点。”

“虽然我妹妹安妮觉得还是阿尔托莉雅更好听。”

“我也觉得。”亚瑟笑着调侃，“毕竟现在这叫亚瑟的太多了。”

然后他们开始研究起明天的战场，并聊起了现在欧洲的局势，亚瑟惊异于面前对年轻女孩提出的出色见解，而对方也只是谦虚的回答到这只不过是她多年的兴趣爱好，自己并不是所谓的军事天才。

在这个晚上，他们一见如故。回到住处后，亚瑟开始提笔给他的那个现在在欧洲大陆耀武扬威的老对手写信。

_“……我不会再羡慕你了，弗朗西斯。因为我已经找到了属于我们不列颠的圣女。”_

他心情颇好地用对方最喜欢的看上去花里胡哨的字体写下署名：

_爱着你的，不列颠或亚瑟柯克兰。_

他已经想象出了那个法国青蛙看到这的表情了。

亚瑟扬起了嘴角。

即便自己不在欧洲，也不能让弗朗西斯那个混蛋好过。

1805年

“恭喜”，亚瑟亲上韦斯利的脸颊，“我现在应该称呼你为韦斯利少将了，Artie。”

他看见女少将闻言略微泛红的耳朵，突然恶作剧之心大起，凑近她的耳边，语气暧昧而隐秘：“这么多年过去，我想，我终于找到了独属于我的圣女。”

韦斯利被亚瑟突然其来的话语弄得有些茫然，等会过神来，就连双颊也染上了一层绯色。

“我可当不起圣女这个名号。”

“这有什么，”亚瑟神色骄傲，“来自乡下和海岛的野丫头都能当法兰西的圣女，你怎么不行？”

“还有，我是否有幸和我们不列颠的圣女共同进行一次南半球的航行？”

“你这油腔滑调说跟谁学的？”

“一只青蛙。”

“说实话，我有点想念印度的食物了。”

亚瑟和韦斯利两人策马行走在这陡峭沙路上，他们来到悬崖边，韦斯利眺望眼前这片神秘莫测的蔚蓝，突然转头笑着说，“虽然印度人不好，但是也不能贬低整个印度。”

亚瑟伸手把韦斯利刚才因为穿过树林而被挂在衣服头发上的树叶给清理干净，一边佯装生气：“在自己的国家面前夸奖其他国家的食物，不太妥当吧。”

“这可不太像你平时的作风，韦斯利少将。”

“彼此彼此，”韦斯利笑着回敬，“如果我们的国家有什么能拿的出手的美食，我的当然会不遗余力的赞美它。”

“哼。”

“不过这个岛倒是挺适合疗养，”韦斯利随意向亚瑟指了指，“你看这里环境还不错。舒适甜美，气候宜人。”

“要不你以后就住到这来，我们来往倒还方便。”

“才不要。我宁愿住在伦敦。”

“为什么？是你亲口说这里环境好的。”亚瑟有点奇怪，伦敦多雨，环境也不见得比这好到哪去。

“因为你。”

韦斯利没有解释，只是故作随意的岔开话题。

因为你，我喜欢伦敦，那里的一切都有你的印记。

因为是你。

仅此而已。

他们在伦敦的港口分别，韦斯利要在伦敦处理一些事务，亚瑟则要前往美洲的殖民地。

“那么再见了。”亚瑟紧紧抱着他的圣女，略带遗憾的说，“你知道的，有关殖民地事务总是繁多琐碎。”

“我恐怕参加不了你的婚礼了。”

“没事。”

忽然亚瑟感到自己整个身体被拽动，他的圣女抱住他的脖子，然后吻了上来。

他们就这样在大庭广众之下旁若无人的接吻，或许再路人眼里他们是不舍得分离的伴侣，或许是逢场作戏的情人。

无论旁人做何想，在那个短暂瞬间，他们不是国家意识体，人民意志的集合，不是日后名震欧陆的统帅，只是卸下所肩负重担的两个普通人。

他们在那个时候，做了他们认为最重要的事。

1816年夏

参加完宴会的威灵顿公爵从马车上下来，看见一个金发碧眼的青年斜倚在不远处的路灯下，注视着她，眼中盛满了笑意。

他走过来，把手上的东西递给她，语气一如往昔。

“今年印度最好的红茶，绝对是整个伦敦的第一份。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法国女皇和英国女元帅在伊比利亚半岛度过的一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧双性转预警，魔改历史，不喜勿入

韦尔斯利被酒馆内混浊的气味呛得咳嗽了两声，还好，酒馆嘈杂，没人注意到她。

然后她被一声轻笑给吸引，仔细搜索酒馆，终于，她找到了那人。

发声者穿着和乡村农妇一般朴素的裙子，头发被松松的绾起，一些发丝随意的散落在耳边。一眼看去，除了她嘴角优雅迷人的微笑，看上去并无其他出彩的地方。

韦尔斯利整理了一下自己的着装，在确认得体后走了过去，“新来的？这杯我请了。”

拿破仑闻声回头，看见一位和她年纪差不多的女子正好笑吟吟的看着她，两人四目相对，她迟疑了一会，而身边则热情的给她介绍：“这是安娜。”

“安娜·莫宁顿，英国人。”

“约瑟芬·拉莫利诺，法国人。”

在他们简单的交谈了几句后，“你是因为维持是生计才跟着英军来了西班牙？”拿破仑开始同情起安娜，据她所述，以前她家里是个破落贵族，家底倒还殷实。可自从她年少丧父后，就因债务问题而被迫退学。

这倒是和自己的经历颇为相似，想起自己以前的那些事，拿破仑动了恻隐之心，“为什么不留在英国？”

韦尔斯利耸肩，“有个军官对我不错，让我从印度一直跟到了这。”

“你呢？干嘛来这兵荒马乱的地方，”韦尔斯利随意的开口，修长的手指敲击着桌面，“这里可不是什么好地方。”

“家族事务，我哥在西班牙惹出了点麻烦，我过来帮个忙。”

“是吗？”韦尔斯利似笑非笑，有意略过了这番话里的矛盾之处，另开了一个话题，“第一次来吧，要不我带你逛逛。”

“好啊。”

拿破仑也不知道自己怎么了，就答应了眼前陌生人的邀请。

算了，就当给自己放个假吧。

西班牙的景色不同于巴黎，没有巴黎的喧嚣繁华，但是恬淡闲适，云淡风轻。

“这里还挺漂亮的，安娜”

拿破仑和韦尔斯利并肩走在这个村镇的市集上，她环顾左右，觉得这种乡村生活也颇为有趣。

“我知道哪里有更美丽的景致，”韦尔斯利突然拉住她横冲直闯跑了起来，把喧闹的人群甩在后面，不顾路人的侧目，韦尔斯利把她带到一处悬崖边。海浪前赴后继拍打着陡峭岩石，溅起无数的白沫，波涛汹涌，雷霆万钧。

果然是美景。拿破仑欣赏了一会，却发现身边人不见了。

“尝尝这个，”过了一会，韦尔斯利抱着几个橘子走过来，“抱歉，偷橘子花了点时间。”

“偷来的吗？”拿破仑一边嚼着橘子，含糊不清的说，“还挺好吃的。”

“因为好玩啊！”

韦尔斯利笑了出来。

她们坐在地上，吃着橘子一边聊着天，从意大利谈到印度。当韦尔斯利说起印度人的恶劣却又夸赞印度菜，拿破仑忍不住笑了出来，颇为自得的说道：“那你是没吃过法国菜，所以才认为印度菜好吃。”

“不过考虑到你是个英国人，倒是不难理解。”

……

她们继续说着近年来发生的战争，当韦尔斯利说了几句，拿破仑疑惑道：“你怎么会懂这么多？”

“那个军官教我的，”韦尔斯利拍落衣服上沾染的泥土，凑过去，温热的气息轻吐在拿破仑的脸颊：“知道的，人在床上可是什么话都会说的。”

哈？

没等拿破仑回答，韦尔斯利就抢先开口，“我们回去吧，我知道有家店的烤鱼特别好吃，晚了可就没有了。”

“以及，”韦尔斯利灿然一笑，“今天晚上，这里有露天舞会呢。”

“你会跳弗拉明戈吗？”韦尔斯利那双蓝眼睛在篝火的映照下倒比平日里更加神采奕奕，拿破仑回想了一下自己以前在舞会上跳的乱七八糟的舞，摇摇头，“我就算了吧。”

“没关系，我跳给你看。”

韦尔斯利摆出弗拉明戈舞的标准姿态，然后开始慢慢旋转，她火红对裙摆像是在黑夜里跃动着的火焰，在风中肆意的燃烧。她的舞步毫无章法可循，却肆意挥洒着自由，原生，不羁的生命力量，如同飞扬跋扈的灵雀，亦如神话里生活在山野的精灵。

拿破仑不懂舞蹈，她此时却想要大卫或者勒热纳把这幅场景给永远记录下来。

安娜，她在心里默念这个名字。

夜晚，韦尔斯利站在窗前，突然开口问道：“约瑟芬，你说，为什么会有人发动战争？”

“因为每个人都想到得到更多，国家也是一样。”拿破仑沉声回答。

“是吗，”韦尔斯利无声的笑了。

拿破仑沉默许久，终于开口打破这一室寂静，“安娜，如果你愿意，跟我一起回法国吧。我保证巴黎一定有供你施展才华的舞台。”

韦尔斯利并未回答，她走过来，吻上了拿破仑。待她们分开时，她才开口，“你为什么会信任一个刚认识的陌生人？”

“能让我欣赏的可不是普通人。”

韦尔斯利应了一声，吹熄了摆在一旁的蜡烛。

“明天再说吧。”

待拿破仑醒来后，看见身侧已空，正准备穿好衣服，却猛然想起昨晚因为自己深陷情欲而忽略了的一个细节――安娜手上的茧位。

那不是一双交际花的手，而是一双军人的手。

原来如此。

拿破仑抓起枕头下放着的手枪，整理一下衣服，匆忙离开。

英军总司令站在旅馆的窗前，看着那人骑上马，在熹微晨光中逐渐远去，她看着手中的纸条，“法军主力已到西班牙。”

“只要我愿意，今天你离开绝对没有这么顺利。”英军总司令低声自语，用桌上烛台点燃手中的纸条，就算是火苗灼烧到手指，也恍若未觉。她的唇角泛起一丝笑意，仿佛是斯里兰卡山顶上的晨雾，缥缈凉薄，稍纵即逝。

“波拿巴。”

“你到哪里去了？前几天就一个人骑马出去，说要先去侦查，”拉纳站在地图前，顺手给拿破仑递了一杯红酒，“我们刚刚发现在今天早上这附近有小股英军活动，你万一出事了怎么办。”

“没事的，我不是好好的回来了，让。”拿破仑把红酒放到一边，伸手去揪拉纳的耳朵，“这次英国在西班牙驻军的总司令，你们调查的怎么样了？”

“听说是那个女少将，亚瑟·韦尔斯利，”拉纳把一叠纸拿过来，拿破仑翻看着这份报告。

“上面说她在印度捞了一大笔，没想到印度还挺富的。”

“让，怎么你变得像马赛纳那样关心钱了。”

拿破仑随口调侃，低头看着纸上的文字，出生于都柏林，在父亲死后被迫停止学业，去过印度，今天早上有小股英军活动……

在电光火石间，拿破仑已经想清了所有事，那些她觉得安娜身上的违和感究竟从何而来。

作为安娜·莫宁顿，一个交际花当然不可能有那么卓越的谈吐和见识，还有让她都佩服的在军事方面的洞察力。但如果是被称为不列颠的圣女，有史以来的第一位女少将――亚瑟·韦尔斯利，那就是理所当然。

拿破仑勾起唇角，“阿尔托莉雅·韦斯利，不，亚瑟·韦尔斯利。”

作为报答，日后战场上我可不会手下留情。

在公众眼里，法兰西女皇和英国女元帅有史可循的第一次相见是在滑铁卢战场的两端，隔着漫长岁月和茫茫人海。

至于安娜·莫宁顿和约瑟芬·拉莫利诺在伊比利亚半岛度过的那一天，早已消逝在时光的尽头。

圣赫勒拿岛

“弗拉明戈？”贝特朗眼神古怪的看向拿破仑，“有人给您跳过这种舞？”

“这很奇怪吗？”拿破仑看了他一眼，喝了口酒。

“倒也没什么问题，”一想到女皇曾经去过西班牙，看过这种舞蹈实属正常。但是，贝特朗纠结着用词“不过要是有人专门给您跳过，倒有可能是他喜欢您。”

“为什么？”

不会真有吧，贝特朗按下自己八卦的心思，解释道，“有个流传很广的说法，说是弗拉明戈的舞者在跳舞时看起来会非常性感，所以有些人会给自己的情人跳这种舞。”

“原来如此。”拿破仑看着自己手中玻璃杯里微微震荡的殷红液体，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
